


[podfic] Hurts To Think About

by helens78, reena_jenkins



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, Established Relationship, M/M, Painplay, Podfic, Telepathic Sex, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 17:04:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/298072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Charles is right. Erik wants pain. But the usual ways won't work for him, so they'll need to come up with something new."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Hurts To Think About

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hurts To Think About](https://archiveofourown.org/works/212589) by [helens78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78). 



[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/reena_jenkins/pic/00057kc6/)

  
******Coverartist:** [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[**reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
 **** **Warnings:** telepathic sex, bondage, painplay, past trauma on the part of Erik Lensherr  
 **Format/Length:** mp3, 00:33:00  
 **  
Download link:** This podfic is available as an mp3 [**over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(XMFC\)%20_Hurts%20To%20Think%20About_.mp3) (thanks, paraka, for hosting me!)

 

Or, you can stream the story by clicking below:

 

 


End file.
